The present invention relates to methods for controlling insects. In particular, it relates to control by the application of certain novel substituted benzenes. More particularly, it pertains to 1,4-disubstituted benzene compounds and compositions containing the same which are useful for controlling insects in agricultural crops. Even more particularly, this invention relates 1,4-disubstituted benzene compounds and compositions and their uses as insecticides against a variety of insects, including larvae, such as tobacco budworm.